1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly, and more particularly to a light assembly having changeable colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light devices comprise a light tube or a light bulb or a light device secured in a hood or the like. The light may not be changed to different colors.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light assembly including a color device for changing to different colors.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a light assembly comprising a housing, a light device disposed in the housing, a color member disposed in the housing, and means for moving the color member relative to the light device to generate different colors when the color member is moved relative to the light device. The light assembly may be directly attached to the ceiling or may be secured to the ceiling fan or the like.
The light device includes at least one peripheral light tube secured in the housing. The housing includes a plurality of posts secured thereto, the color member is engaged around the posts.
The posts are arranged in one or more circles, the color member is an endless belt member engaged around the posts.
The moving means includes one or more motors each having a spindle engaged with the color member to move the color member relative to the light device, and for allowing the light generated by the light device to shine onto the color member and to generate different or changing light colors when the color member is moved relative to the housing and the light device.
A casing is further provided and secured in the housing and disposed in the light device and the color a member. The color member is disposed between the light device and the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.